


So, What Now?

by fl0rdy



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Amichael, F/M, Frichael, Grand Theft Auto V - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl0rdy/pseuds/fl0rdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda and Michael are finally on good terms and happy. But, how long will that last for? Will their inner thoughts get the best of them? Or will they push through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Move On

Michael had just gotten back from pushing that car in the water and being done with missions, and hurting people. He just wanted to lay by the pool, drink, drift away to his favorite 80's song, none of this new, lazy bullshit on the radio, _his_ old, amazing bullshit. But he couldn't. He was alive. He had his family now. He had Amanda. He ran straight upstairs after coming through that dark garage doorway hall, up to his worried wife, asleep on their big bed they rarely slept in together, but that was gonna change.  
"Amanda!" Michael called coming up the stairs. Amanda shot straight up and ran out of bed to the top of the stairs, Michael stopped a couple stairs beneath her, looked at her, then ran and picked her up, he let her down a little so he could move those soft, shiny strands of hair out of her eyes and kissed her so passionately she had to make sure it was still Michael she was kissing. Tracey and Jimmy walked out of their rooms.  
"Ew! Take that somewhere else. Like a motel room!" Tracey yelled.  
"Yeah, my stomachs rolling over. What's with you two?" Jimmy yelled, but you could tell he didn't even know what was going on. That kid is always stoned.  
"Kids," Michael said and put his arm behind Amanda. "We're doing this. We're gonna fix each other, all of us. I could've been gone for good today. Come over here, lets just try and start over. It's worth a shot." Michael looked at Amanda, she had hope in her eyes. She knew this time he was serious, it scared her a little. But by the time they pulled away from each other's eyes, the doors slammed. They actually giggled. They knew it would take time, and not only with the kids, with their relationship too. They went down the stairs, hand in hand, feeling butterflies like a first date, and fell asleep on the couch, Amanda's head on Michael's chest.  
The next day, it was almost like they were moving. In a way, they were. They were moving on. Amanda deleted all the men's numbers in her phone (affair related men). She deleted her Hushsmush account, threw away her pills, her getaway alcohol (stashed a few, just in case). Michael put his guns in storage, alcohol completely gone, scheduled therapy with a better doctor and AA meetings that he actually wanted to commit to. When the kids saw this, after awhile, they took the initiative too. Tracey started to respect herself more, spent more time with her father and looked for a job. Jimmy also looked, and _got_ a job this time, _cut down_ on weed, and sold his game console for a money towards his new car. Until then, Tracey gave Jimmy a ride to work and they got into little iffs, but they got along better. Everything was shaping up. Except, there was Michael, feeling down because he hadn't talked to Franklin in weeks. Trevor was, of course, still around but he really missed Franklin. He heard from Trevor that he'd actually started seeing Sapphire, the stripper. It all felt like deja vu. He was happy for him, but he just wondered why he hadn't heard from his best friend in so long. He'd listened to F's favorite radio station that day and thought about him and everything they'd been through in that short amount of time. He was a true friend. He missed him and his stupid friend. His stupid dog. His stupid music. He walked upstairs, got in bed, and listened to Franklin's favorite station, and fell asleep next to his wife, she curled up to him and kissed his arm, then they just slept, like angels. Amanda was his angel right now, after admitting and taking responsibility for all of their wrongs, their lies, and the consequences, it was just them together, happy. Michael was happy, and Amanda was happy. They both deserved it, they needed it. This was exactly what the doctor prescribed and not the shitty, $500 for 12 minutes, kind of doctor. The doctor was their love, begging to be saved, and it was getting the job done. All Michael could dream about was everyone sitting out at dinner. Amanda, him, Trevor, Franklin, Sapphire, the kids, happy. He was happy, so the family was. Taking charge was the best thing he had ever done. And he was just getting started.  
"I love you Michael, I love you," Amanda mumbled into his shoulder.  
"I love you too babe" Michael whispered, and then, he smiled again, and fell into a deep sleep next to the only thing keeping him going, knowing he'd wake up and make breakfast to smiling, joking, happy faces. And he was complete.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Amanda get smacked down into reality.

"Okay, Michael. We both know you're not robbing banks anymore, and this house, it's-" She was interrupted by the look on Michael's face. "What?"  
"Amanda, I have over a million dollars."  
"Michael, will you think things through? This house is so big. Winters coming, taxes, car payments, lo-"  
"Mand! Stop! Okay.. We'll look at houses.."  
"Okay, thank you for being smart about this, thank you for making everything work. I'm sure Lester could always help you out too, Michael."  
They looked, and looked, and looked, but not one of those houses felt like home. They had put so much time into that house, there were so many memories, good and bad, but it didn't matter what kind, even if they were the worst, it got them to who, and where, they were today. Tears, laughter, and even murder, somehow that whole mix added together over that last decade, changed their perspective, their whole lives, and who they'd be for the rest of their lives, with their family. Yeah, they were mouthy, but they were good kids. Even with their upbringing, they always knew they had to keep going, no matter what, and that was the best trait they had to keep. Eventually, they did find a new house, and they all liked it. Amanda surprisingly liked it as soon as they walked into the house. "It just smells like home," She said as she lifted her head and sniffed, the kids laughed and looked- whoops, I meant _argued_ over their new rooms.   
"Well, we were almost on a record of longest amount of time without hearing the word fuck." Michael and Amanda loved joking about the kids, they loved the fact that they created them, kids so beautiful you could stop in the middle of whatever you'd be doing, see them flick you off, and still smile and carry on with what you were doing. That was a family. Honesty. The De Santa's were a family you'd strive to be like. Sure, they weren't perfect, no one in Los Santos was, but they sure as hell were a blood for blood family.   
Things had been going great, especially for Tracey, who was now in college, seeing Franklin and on her way to shooting a movie in the near future. Sapphire and Franklin had a pregnancy scare and it scared her so she told Franklin she needed a break and to focus on her dancing. But, in between that break, Tracey had been feeling down about her most recent boy toy, and Franklin went out with her for drinks and they just talked about everything all night. Of course, Michael had no clue he was down the hall, or there would have been big problems. Franklin had come back into Michael's life as soon as him and Sapphire had split. Sapphire didn't want him around Tracey because Franklin was being honest about having long time feelings for Tracey. Damn you, alcohol. Tracey and Franklin drive to work and school together, they go to bars together, they sleep over, and get lunch. Michael doesn't mind as long as it makes Tracey happy. Or as long as Franklin doesn't make 'bangin' yo daughter' jokes. He'd have quite a few hospital bills to pay. But, in news of new romances, Trevor actually has a new girlfriend named Julia. She's actually beautiful, with a nice ass, I might add. He found her on the corner of a road, and we'll just say there hasn't been many bumps on their road, but many in their car. He saved her from who she was becoming, and she saved him from where he was going. Julia was his last big bang before an even bigger one would blow his brains out. But she stayed, and blowed his brains out. _sorry I had to._   
Everyone was extremely happy. Why was this such a huge problem. Looks like they're gonna find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting the next one soon! :)


	3. Where It All Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The REAL truth comes to light in the darkest room.

"Where the fuck is he?" Tracey put down her phone but kept staring at those big numbers on her lock screen. 3:24 AM. It was late February, almost their 4 month anniversary, which Franklin really hadn't thought about lately. And why? Take a million guesses because I bet you couldn't be right the first time. I'll make it easier for you and give you 6 choices.

A.) He's gotten together with Trevor  
B.) He's gotten together with Michael  
C.) He's gotten together with Sapphire  
D.) He's gotten together with Lamar  
E.) He's gotten together with Amanda  
F.) He's gotten together with another stripper

If you picked A, you were correct. Just kidding, its B. Yup, Franklin and Michael. All that time under his roof made Franklin even closer to Michael. Of course, Michael felt terrible, he loved Amanda! He'd been trying to make it work for years. But that's just it. He'd spent so much time trying with Amanda, he forgot how to actually be with her. But with Franklin, things just flowed. And he knew that, from the second he let Franklin walk out of that motor dealership, that Franklin had actual good intentions with everything he did. Why couldn't their family just be a family? Why did things always have to fall apart?

Michael had gotten home at 5 AM. Amanda was asleep in the living room, you could tell she'd been waiting. Just as he was two stairs up, he heard a sleepy voice say "Michael," from the other room, Amanda was sitting up now, looking at the floor even though it was still pitch black dark in the room. "I know." she said.  
"Know what?"  
"I know. About you and Franklin." _God damn it, Amanda. Why did you have to be so smart? **Shit.**_ "I may not be easily fooled, and that is because I've let you fool me so many times, but your own _daughter?_ Michael I thought you were better than this."  
"I am."  
"You're not proving it!" It was sounding like she shook the house to him. He just wanted to sleep. "We were doing so well Michael!"  
"I can't say I'm sorry Amanda, because I'm not so if that's what you want, then just go to bed."  
"Do you think we don't notice that when you're out all night, he's never here? Jimmy tells me so much shit Michael! We all trusted you!"  
"Well I'm sorry for that."  
"Of course you are. Pack. You're out, Michael."  
"Alright, I get it." Michael threw his hands up in surrender. "I'm gone."  
Michael packed his stuff, put it in his car, walked outside of his garage, looked at his new tiny, nice, cozy little house, then to Tracey's window. The first thing he did as soon as he jumped in the car was called Franklin.  
"F, it's bad.. Do you have a second?"


End file.
